Ranma's Perversion
by PDXGuy
Summary: Ranma's troubles began when he was cursed by the spring of Jusenkyo. Now everytime he is splashed with cold water, he switches gender. But in this alternative storyline, he keeps it a secret and he uses it to get closer to all of the women he likes.
1. Accursed Life

**Introduction**

In this alternaverse, Ranma accepts his curse, but with a lot of shame. He doesn't want to be a woman, but wears it as a disguise – to get closer to the girls he likes and as a way of escaping his problems. He tries his best to keep his switch a secret. Think "Gacha Gacha Secret" or "Pretty Face".

A note....Chapter 1 will serve as a standard introduction for those not familiar with Ranma and will probably bore those who have read it. Chapter 2 will be where most of the differences start.

**P.S. **_Betas welcome...I do not currently have one for this story. That being said, please excuse the mess. :)_

**Standard Disclaimer...**

I don't own Ranma. This is a fan fiction which is a creative and non-commercial effort which parodies the original work.

This fanfic is rated M for possible nudity and adult situations.

All that being said, here's the first chapter which is how Ranma's life began...

* * *

**Chapter 1 -- Accursed Life**

Ranma and his father Genma were martial artists on a training trip in China. After walking through the Bayankala Range, they finally reached Mount Quajing, where the legendary Training Ground of Accursed Springs were said to be at.

Ranma grumbled, "Are we there yet? I'm starvin'."

Genma made a stern face, "An empty stomach will make you hungry for learning."

Ranma rolled his eyes. He figured his dad didn't have any food, so he was busy making up stupid excuses.

As they turned the corner on the trail, the mountain pass opened up to a valley plateau in the middle. Spread out in front of them were hundreds of pools.

Ranma looked at his dad, "So, is this place it?"

Genma looked at the brochure. He scratched his head.

"Don't tell me you can't read Chinese, pop!"

"Bingo!" His father replied, grinning like a maniac.

Ranma smacked his father over the head. Then he looked down at the valley. There was a little shack near the edge of where the pools started. He pointed down there, "Let's go ask for directions."

"Last one to get there is a rotten egg!" Genma shouted. He started running.

Ranma clenched his hand and said, "I won't be beat so easily!" He started running as fast as he could. Eventually the two of them made it to the shack by the water. A Chinese man sat in front of it on a rock. He had a fishing pole and adjusted his Mao style hat when he saw Ranma and Genma.

The man spoke in broken Japanese, "You sirs looking for guide to springs, yes?"

Genma nodded. "Is this the legendary training ground, Jusenkyo?"

"Yes, sirs. I give tour. Five hundred Yuan. Good deal, yes?" The guide answered.

Genma pulled his pockets out and found some Chinese currency. He studied it and shrugged as he handed the lot to the guide. "Is this enough?"

The guide looked at the ball of lint and the 3,000 yuan Renminbi note Genma gave him. Internally he was thinking that these two guys must be very stupid to give away so much money. He shrugged and pocketed it.

"We start tour now." The guide replied. The two martial artists nodded to one another. They both followed the guide down a clay path to the edge of a bunch of springs.

When they arrived, there were several cold pools of water with bamboo poles poking out. The guide said, "Here sir. Is legendary 'training ground of accursed spring'."

"Are you ready, boy?" Genma sneered.

"Ready as I'll ever be, pops." Ranma replied, cracking his knuckles. "This place isn't so impressive."

The guide waved his arms at the two. "You very strange one, no, sir? This place very dangerous. Nobody use now. Is more than 100 spring here. Each one have own tragic legend!"

"Ranma, follow me!" Genma yelled as he leaped up on top of one of the poles poking out of a spring. Ranma jumped up onto another pole.

"Ah! Sir, what you doing?" The guide yelled with panic. The two martial artists just ignored him.

"I won't go easy on you." Genma yelled in his crane stance.

"That's how I want it!" Ranma replied, slipping into a defensive posture.

The two leaped at each other, causing the guide to scream, "Please sir! Very bad if you fall in spring!"

Genma lunged towards Ranma, but Ranma anticipated his move and did a flip in the air over his father. He finished the move with a strong kick downward, causing his father to fall helplessly into one of the springs with a huge splash. Ranma gracefully landed on one of the poles and snorted derisively.

No sound came from the water. Ranma yelled, "Pop? What's up? Give up already?"

Suddenly a panda leaped out of the pool where his father once was and landed on a pole. Ranma's eyes nearly leaped out of his head.

"Wha? Wha? Wha?" Ranma said, confused.

The guide yelled loudly, "That spring of drowned panda. There is tragic legend, very tragic, of panda who drown there two thousand year ago."

The panda in question started attacking Ranma who was trying to dodge while the guide was talking to him. "Oh no...Wait a second, " Ranma said, jumping over a panda claw, "You never said anything about..."

The panda landed a downward strike on Ranma in mid-air, sending him into one of the pools below.

The guide shrieked, "Ohhh! Not spring of drowned girl!"

Ranma was beneath the waters. The guide moaned, "There is tragic legend, very tragic, of young girl who drown in spring one thousand five hundred year ago. Now whoever fall in that spring..."

Bubbles began to rise and Ranma surfaced. She looked down and saw breasts. The guide continued, "...take body of young girl! You see what I mean?"

Ranma walked to the shore and sat down, stunned. His whole teenage boy life flashed before his eyes. He (now she) screamed, "What the hell is going on?" She cupped her hand to her mouth. Her voice was a girl's voice. She imagined herself trying to be polite and talk in female speech. It was enough to make her want to vomit.

The guide sighed. He said, "I try warn you, but you no listen. Come back to shack. I fix." He wandered off.

Ranma looked at herself really closely. Her panda dad jumped down from one of the poles and landed on the ground. She noticed him and yelled, "This is all your fault! I can't believe this!"

The panda just made a strange noise, "Growf!"

Ranma's battle aura grew. She clenched her fist and said, "I'm going to pound you!"

The big panda started running and Ranma gave chase. "Coward!" She yelled as she ran after him.

Hibiki Ryoga leaned on his walking stick. He had been chasing Ranma and Genma all over China, occasionally getting lost for days. But he was sure he saw them at these springs.

The panda ran through a thicket of bamboo and barreled over Ryoga who happened to be standing in the way. Ryoga tried to avoid the panda, but ended up getting knocked off his feet into the air. Ranma lept in the air and smashed into Ryoga. The boy careened over a ledge and splashed into one of the pools. Ranma didn't notice and continued her pursuit.

Ryoga, in the cursed pool, began to change.

Genma, in panda form doubled back to the pools. He noticed a little black pig with a bandana splashing around in one of the pools. He snatched it up with his panda claw and looked at it. _Dinner time! _He thought. He carried the little pig to the shack and opened the door.

"Ah, sir. You find very nice pig!" The guide said. "Let's right now cook it. Very nice." He grabbed a butcher knife and started to sharpen it on a stone. "In ground of accursed springs, we have the 'spring of drowned black pig.'" Genma got the fire started and a kettle of water on it. He blew on the flames with a pipe.

"Here's a very sad story of a baby black pig who drowns there one thousand two hundred year ago." The guide continued, grabbing the piglet and holding it above the hot water. He looked at it closely and said, "Maybe there's a poor person who falls in the spring of drowned black pig."

Genma put on a bib and grabbed a fork. Drool ran down his furry panda face.

The guide dropped the pig into the water and laughed, "Ha! Funny joke, yes?"

The pig changed into a boy before their eyes in the pot, completely naked save for his neckwear and screamed, "OW! Hot hot hot!"

"Oh look! It _is _a poor person! Now we cannot eat!"

Ryoga screamed in embarassment ran out of the shack.

Ranma slammed the door open, huffing and puffing from running.

The guide took some of the hot water from the kettle with a ladle. "You sirs will be fixed with this."

"You mean you have a cure?" Ranma asked, hopefully.

The guide just poured the hot water on both of them. Genma transformed back into himself. He felt his body and said, "Thank Kami. I'm normal again."

Ranma yelled, "Don't forget me!" The guide poured water on her and she turned back to normal.

"Hot water change to normal, but cold water bring out curse again. This very bad, sirs."

"You mean, this is permanent?" Ranma said, with tears in his eyes.

The guide nodded and said, "Too too tragic."

Genma didn't hide his dissappointment. He clenched his fist and tears rolled down his eyes, "For the sake of the school of Anything Goes Martial Arts, we must keep this a secret, son."

Ranma scowled and hit Genma over the head with the kettle, "This is all your fault, you stupid old man! Why did you bring me here in the first place?" Ranma was feeling angry, but mostly sad. He knew from then on his father would never see him as a man.

Genma put his hand on his son's shoulder and said, "You said you'd give you life for the sake of the art. Just consider this another aspect of training." Ranma grew angrier, and just walked out. He wanted to leave before he killed his father.

Outside, Ranma walked off towards the trail. Tears threatened to start falling again. He blamed the curse for it. "I'm a man! A man!" He yelled. He was terrified of what could happen to him in his female form. His father told him over and over again how weak women were. What could he do to defend himself in a fight? What if his opponent knew his weakness and exploited it? He looked up in the sky and saw rain clouds. He gasped at the thought of turning back into a girl and ran back to the shack as fast as he could.

Meanwhile, in the shack, Genma played with changing from a man to a panda and back again. He was more amused than worried about his change. A panda was a far better curse than what his son had to endure. He wondered if he could eat bamboo like a panda too. That'd save him on long trips. He started grinning.

Ranma, looking scared, ran into the shack. He saw his father sitting around in panda form, was surprised and said, "You mean to tell me that you _like_ being a panda, pops?"

The panda grabbed a pen and a sign and wrote, "Yes."

Ranma slapped his forehead and said, "I just want to go home. This is the most horrible day of my life."

Genma poured a little hot water on his head and said, "There's something I've been meaning to tell you, son."

"What?"

"I've written a letter to my old friend, Tendo Soun. He runs the Tendo training hall in Nerima ward of Tokyo. He and I got to talking."

Ranma had a bad feeling about where this was headed. "And?"

"He and I are worried about the future of our schools." Genma continued. "Years ago, we promised each other that if I ever had a son and he had a daughter, we'd arrange for them to get married."

"No way, pop!" Ranma interrupted. "How am I supposed to marry someone? Have you forgotten my curse?" His eyes were pleading. "_Please _don't make me do this."

Genma ignored the young man's look and rubbed the back of his head with a laugh. "It'll be fine. Don't worry so much. If you avoid cold water, you're still a man, right? Besides, I promised. It's a matter of honor."

A cloud of depression hovered over Ranma. He sighed, "My life is over."


	2. Grifting the Tendos

**Author's notes:**

Ranma is very different here than in the canon. Shy, introverted, and completely embarassed about all his situations. Pronouns are according to current form (cursed or male).

If you like it, leave a comment. Otherwise, piss off. Heh. Just kidding. But please review. :)

--PDXGuy

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Grifting the Tendos**

Ranma was wet. She and her father were in their cursed forms as they ran through the rain-drenched streets of Nerima. "Baka!" The red-haired girl screamed, "We should have bought those umbrellas we saw at the gift shop." She gritted her teeth and clenched her fist. "You are so cheap!"

"Growf!" Genma-panda protested.

"I'm talking to an idiot panda." She sighed, shoulders slumping. "Where now?"

Genma produced a piece of paper with runny ink. He studied it for a second, scratching his head with his claw. Suddenly he made a noise and pointed down the street.

Ranma rolled her eyes and waved her hand dismissively. "Yeah, yeah." She looked down at her clothes and her body. "But what am I going to do about this? We can't seriously show up like this, can we?"

The panda shrugged.

"I can't do it, dad." Ranma said stubbornly. People were staring at her and her father. Tears of embarrassment threatened to fall. "Please, let's go find mom. At least we can explain all of this to her."

Genma-panda growled, grabbed her, and threw her over his shoulder. Onlookers gasped and shouted things like "Is that a panda? Someone call the zoo!"

"Let go of me!" Ranma yelled, beating on the furry beast. The fur was so thick, her punches barely made an impact. The panda sprinted down the street until they arrived at a house with high walls around it. The sign on the wall read, "Tendo's Martial Arts: School of Indiscriminate Grappling"

Ranma's cheeks were red with anger and she had been crying out of frustration. She smacked the panda again for good measure and said, "Are you going to let me down, now?"

Genma-panda set her down, pointed at the door and said, "Growf!"

Ranma-chan glared. "Hot water first!"

Genma pushed her out of the way and angrily knocked on the door. Ranma waved her hands and panicked. She covered her face in complete humiliation. She cried, "No! D-don't! I can't do it! You can't make me!" She tried to run, but the panda held her still.

A young woman in an apron answered the door. "Hello?"

With a sigh, Ranma bowed. "I'm Saotome Ranko. I'm here to see Mr. Tendo."

"I'm his daughter, Kasumi." The older girl said then exclaimed, "Oh my! You're all wet. Please come in."

She walked them into the main living area. There was a table near a sliding door to the back yard. A man with long dark hair and a mustache was sitting there, reading a newspaper. Next to him sat a very slender and attractive teenage girl with short brown hair with a lollypop in her mouth, playing with a calculator. She sat on her chair backwards with her ample breasts resting on top of it. She stared at Ranma while sucking on her lollypop.

Kasume gestured towards Ranma. "Daddy, she says she's Mr. Saotome's daughter."

Mr. Tendo put his newspaper down. He stood up and said, "Hello. I'm Tendo Soun."

The girl next to him pulled her lollypop out of her mouth and said, "Tendo Nabiki."

Ranma shook her head and said, "I'm pleased to meet you both. I am Saotome Ranko. You know my father, Genma."

Tendo looked shocked, "You're his daughter? He never said anything about you."

Another teenage girl with long dark hair walked into the room and casually noticed Ranma. She wore a gi and had a towel wrapped around her shoulders, which she dabbed at her face with it. "Who is this, Daddy?"

"Akane, apparently this is my Saotome's daughter, Ranko." Soun said, gesturing to Ranma.

"Nice to meet you." Ranma replied, trying to stop her eyes from tracing the countours of Akane's sweat-glistened breasts peeking through the gi's top. She turned to Mr. Tendo and explained, "He adopted me ten years ago in China while he was on a training mission with my brother. We were separated a few months ago after Amazons chased us. I went to Nerima to find him here, but he was nowhere to be found. He told me that he and you were close friends, so I thought he'd be here."

Kasume's face showed concern. "Father, why don't you let her stay here until Mr. Saotome shows up? She is going to be family, after all."

Nabiki pulled her lolly out of her mouth and her elegant eybrow raised, "Family?"

Akane sat down at the table next to her father and nudged him, "You're not marrying this girl are you?"

"No, Akane." Tendo said and turned to his eldest daughter, "Kasumi, you're right. She can stay here for a while until we sort things out."

"Who's becoming family, then?" Akane said, trying to get her father's attention.

Soun harumphed into his hand, "I think I can explain that now that you're all here." He looked down at the table and continued, "As all of you should know, our family is dying out and we have no heirs to carry on our family name and ancestry. To solve this problem, I will adopt a son-in-law into the family. As luck would have it, my old friend Saotome Genma, of the Anything Goes Martial Arts school, has a son who is eligible. After marriage, we will join our schools and have an heir to our dojo. Saotome's son will have to choose one of you as his bride."

"What's he like? Oh, I hope he's my age." Kasumi said.

"Or rich." Nabiki added.

Akane folded her arms angrily, "Why can't I take over the dojo instead of marrying some boy? You act like we're still in the Meiji Restoration period, dad. Women can own and inherit property now."

Nabiki shook her head at Akane. "You're forgetting that this is a business, sister dear. Even in our enlightened period, we would have a hard time getting students in a dojo run by a woman."

Akane's temper flared and she yelled, "You may not understand it, Nabiki, but it's important to me to represent what our father built here. It's a matter of family honor, not money."

Mr. Tendo interjected, "Akane, you can have both. Having a husband who is a martial artist could be really great. Imagine all of the sparring and training you two could do."

Nabiki said, "Wouldn't any of us qualify as a potential wife, father?"

"I believe as a man, he would choose one of you. After all, there's only one of him."

Ranma glared at the panda and said, "Mr. Tendo, your daughters should have a more formal selection process, don't you think? I wonder if mom would approve of this. She will more than likely want a formal Omiai. I'm surprised you haven't considered other candidates for your daughters."

Kasumi clapped her hands together, "A formal marriage interview! That would be wonderful. I haven't been to an Omiai in a long time. I've always dreamed of organizing one."

Soun nodded. "I agree. An Omiai would lend more credibility to this arrangement. Kasumi, as the eldest daughter, could you set it up on behalf of your mother? You can contact Ranma's mother, Nadoka. She's Saotome's wife. I have her phone number in the file."

The panda's eyes widened in horror. He ran out of the sliding door and vaulted over the fence. Everyone looked at each other in confusion, including Ranma.

Ranma rubbed the back of her head, "Maybe Panda-kun is afraid of her?"

The Tendo family laughed.

Akane noticed a puddle forming around Ranma's feet. "Let me help you do something about those clothes, Ranko-chan." She led her outside to the dojo to a changing room and said, "I have a nice dry gi you can wear."

"Thank you, Tendo-chan."

"You can call me Akane. Would you like to be friends?"

Ranma smiled. "You can call me Ranko."

"Okay, Ranko. Let me find you something to wear." Akane said. She grabbed a gi off of a shelf and held it out against Ranma's figure appraisingly. "This might fit. Please try it on."

Ranma became very nervous. She unbuttoned her silk Chinese shirt. Akane sat on a wooden bench and waited.

Akane made small talk. "You do karate, don't you?"

"A little." Ranma said, removing her shirt and exposing her breasts.

Akane's pride hurt. Ranma's bust was huge. She closed her eyes and sighed, "Doesn't it hurt to go without support?"

Ranma was confused. "Support?"

"A bra. You'll get an unflattering figure if you don't wear one."

Ranma looked horrified and very embarrassed, "There's no way I'd wear something like that!"

"My mother and I went together to buy my first bra. I was so excited about growing up." Akane said, fiddling with her gi. "I miss her. She died a while ago. What about your mother?"

"I'm sorry, Akane. I don't know who my mother is." Ranma commented with a sad look. "And my father raised me as a boy. I never experienced anything like that." She removed her pants and boxer shorts and then put the gi on.

Akane's eyes wavered and she said, "Hey, it's alright, isn't it? We both have our dads." Her eyes looked down at the boxers on the floor. "Uh, Ran-chan, those boxers are for boys."

Ranma thought back to when she asked her dad about wearing panties in her female form, and his answer was a beating. He told her that it would make her soft and weak. She wanted to explain the reason she had boxers to Akane, but instead felt tears forming. Her dad was brutal when it came to defending Ranma's masculinity. "I'm sorry" was all Ranma could manage.

"Did your dad make you wear these?"

Ranma wiped her eye and nodded.

"Men don't know anything!" Akane growled, "Didn't anyone talk to you about your period? Boxers won't support a pad."

"Period? I don't know. What is it?"

"It's the blood that comes from down here." Akane explained, gesturing between her legs. On seeing Ranma's blank expression, she went into detail, explaining how it all worked. She added that it was necessary for keeping the uterus clean and strong for a baby.

Ranma's mouth gaped and said, "You mean I can have a baby?" She gestured to her stomach, "Inside here?"

Akane just laughed. "Yes, silly. You really don't know anything about being a girl, do you?"

"But how do I ... I mean, how does it get there...?"

"Your dad didn't explain that either?" Akane's cheeks reddened. "I guess it can't be helped since you only have your idiot father."

"Can you explain it to me?" Ranma asked hopefully.

Akane sighed. "Okay, here you go. You have eggs in your ovaries. They are like half a baby. In order to make one of them into a whole baby, you need something from a boy."

"So I need another egg from a boy?"

Akane sweatdropped. "Sort of. Men have sperm."

"What does it look like?"

"You have to use a microscope to see it."

"I feel really stupid." Ranma said sadly.

Akane glomped Ranma with a hug and said warmly, "You'll learn it sooner or later. It's not good to think about it before you're ready for marriage, anyway."

Ranma looked down and said softly, "I don't want to be married to anyone. Nobody would want me, anyway."

"Yes they would. You're beautiful, Ranko."

Ranma's cheeks turned pink, "What will you do if your dad decides you are to marry Ranma-kun?"

"I wish my dad were more realistic. No offense to your brother, but I hate boys."

"Why do you hate them?"

"I have a lot of problems with them at school. I don't know where to begin." Akane sighed. "Do you have any guy friends?"

"I had one, a long time ago. His name was Kuonji Ukyo. His dad ran a okonomiyaki cart. Then one day, my dad took off with the cart and left them. I really miss him. He was my best friend."

"How sweet." Akane said with a smile. She put her arm around Ranma. "I have always had my sisters, so I didn't see many boys until I went to school. They played with me when I was really young, but when I got older, they started treating me like I wasn't as good as them."

Ranma looked up at the lightbulb hanging from the ceiling. She said, "I was always alone, except ... " She stopped herself. She was going to say that she used to go to an all-boy's school. "My life is so embarassing. I wish I could tell you."

"We're friends, right? I'll be here for you. Don't be sad. I have a lot of embarassing things happen to me too."

Ranma decided to try an angle. Her father raised her as a boy, so maybe... "I went to an all-boys school when I was young." Akane leaned her head on Ranma's narrow shoulders and started crying. Ranma didn't know what to do. She rubbed Akane's back softly and asked, "Why are you crying?"

Akane found her voice and said, "Please don't take this the wrong way, but your father should not be taking care of you."

"It's not like I have a choice. He is a jerk sometimes, but I do love him." Ranma said, though she wondered if she really meant it.

"I'm sad because neither one of us has had a mother to raise us. But your story is the saddest of all. Your dad won't even let you be who you are."

Ranma wanted to stop her emotions, but the endless beatings and abuse she'd gotten since she got her curse overwhelmed her. She started to really cry openly. She sobbed, "I know he'd hate me for telling you all that he's done to me."

Akane grew upset and concerned, "What did he do?"

"I can't tell you."

"Ranko, I'm your friend now. I promise as a martial artist that I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to."

Ranma said, "Okay. I'll tell you."


	3. Ranko's Story

**Author's notes:**

Thanks for the reviews so far! I hope to hear more from my readers as these chapters are in the raw... first cut.

**Here's chapter 3... enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 -- Ranko's Story**

"When I was growing up, my dad wanted me ... uh... and my brother Ranma to be the best martial artists in the world. He even went so far as to promise my mother that if he couldn't make my brother a man amongst men...he'd commit ritual seppukku. He made my, uh, brother sign it too, even though he was just a little boy at the time."

Akane looked down at the floor as she listened.

Ranma looked at Akane sadly, "At least that's what Ranma told me."

Akane said, "Your poor brother." Her eyes turned to Ranma. "Are you close to him?"

Ranma's eyes looked away. She hated lying and deceiving, but her father taught her well. _If I pretend that Ranma is my male side and Ranko is my female side, _Ranma thought,_ I can tell my story without giving out the truth. _She closed her eyes and said, "Yes. We're very close. Even though my father adopted me, I think he felt I was a bad influence on Ranma."

"How so?"

"How do I say it?" Ranma said, tapping her finger against her chin. "He dislikes femininity."

Akane made a weird face. "So he hates you because he's afraid his son will be more like you?"

"I...I don't think he hates me. If I act like a boy, he is fine with me. He says women are weak and a distraction from the art." Ranma screwed her face up, "I don't think I'm explaining this right, but yes, he doesn't want Ranma to act like a girl."

Akane's cheeks reddened in anger and she yelled, "What kind of father is he? Doesn't he want you to be a bride someday?"

_How do I answer a question like that? I am a girl right now. I can't say my dad liked me because I was manly._

"When he adopted me, I was a tomboy. He liked that about me. When I got older, I started to take an interest in my femininity. That's when he started treating me badly, so I tried my best to act like a man for him."

Akane frowned. "You're not a man, though. To feel like your own father doesn't love you is..."

"I haven't even told you the worst part." Ranma said, picking lint off of her gi.

"How could it be worse?" Akane said angrily, "I hate your father for what he's done."

"If you say it like that, I don't know if I can tell you."

Akane took Ranma's hand and said, "I won't say anything more about your father. I'm very sorry."

Ranma's cheeks flushed. "My...my dad took Ranma and me on a 'training mission' to steal panties and bras."

Akane bit her lip. She looked like she could explode.

"So when we got back to our hotel room, I wondered what it would be like to wear a bra and panties. He was taking a shower, so I thought I'd try some on." Ranma looked up and sighed. Her eyes shimmered a little. "When he came out, he saw me in them."

Akane squeezed Ranma's hand softly, but her face was full of anger.

"I told him I was sorry. I didn't want him to look at me the way he was. He was so angry, he ripped the underwear off and said if he caught me wearing it again, he'd beat me. The next day, during training, he sparred with me. I could tell he was angry at me, because when he landed blows on me, he didn't hold back. From then on, whenever we trained, if I didn't act like a man, he was brutal."

Ranma translated her real past into the Ranma/Ranko version. "As my breasts became bigger, I was having more and more pain from their movement when running or jumping. The pain sometimes was so bad, I cried. When my dad asked me about it, he said men don't have that problem, so I had better be a man."

Akane shook her head sadly, "Again with the man thing."

Ranma nodded then turned beet red with embarrassment. "I ... kept one of the bras." She sighed. "I was so scared that he'd find out."

"So did he found out?"

"Yes, during training, he ripped my shirt. I thought he'd punch me after seeing it. He stopped training with me and didn't say anything. When I saw him again, he was happy to see me again. I was confused. That's when I learned true horror."

"What did he do?"

"He said he knew how to fix everything. He had a book on some kind of new training technique he wanted to try out on me. I was worried that he hated me so much that I couldn't help but agree to whatever he wanted."

Akane made a disgusted face. "I'm almost afraid to ask what happened next."

"We went to an abandoned building. He said, 'This is the training method of the legendary Cat-fist.' He tied me up, then I think I started freaking out when I saw him take fish sausages out of the bag and wrap them around me. He opened up a trap door in the floor then said, 'I thought I trained you hard enough and toughened you up. But then you do something like this.' He held up the bra I wore before. He threw it into the pit. I could hear a strange mewling sound. I looked down.

Ranma cried, "It was a small room with hundreds of ... hundreds of...c-cats."

Akane gasped in horror. "You don't mean to tell me that ..."

"H-he pushed me into the hole and I landed on the floor with all of those sausages, then he shut the trap door and locked me in."

Akane cried and held Ranma, then her face became scary, "I want to kill him. I'll kill him!"

"Akane-chan, please don't worry for me."

"How can I stand by and watch your father do things I couldn't do to my worse enemy? How can you forgive a man who does this to you?"

"He's the only father I have, Akane-chan. I don't care if he hates me. It's enough that I love him. If he wants me to be a boy, I will do my best."

"Why?" Akane demanded angrily, "Why do you go so far to please him?"

"Because I figure if I'm a man, he won't hate me. No matter what, I love my dad."

"He has a son and a daughter. Why on earth would he need you to be like a son? Doesn't he know what he's doing to you?"

Ranma knew she couldn't answer the first question. "I think he understood after the training. I kept having nightmares and cried a lot. One morning, I woke up, and he was gone. A note told me he was looking for something to help me be more manly."

"He's insane. You don't have to do this, Ranko. I know you love him, but he couldn't hate you if you don't turn out manly. I know this sounds cold, but wouldn't you be better off if he did leave? You could stay here with us. I know my father very well, and we've helped people in need before. It won't be long before you'll be old enough to be on your own."

"I was on my own for a while after he left me."

"So you had no relatives to stay with?"

Ranma replied, "My dad knew where my mom was, but wouldn't tell me." It was true, Ranma didn't know where her real mom was. But her mother wouldn't know a pretty redhaired girl. She'd be looking for a man amongst men. "I learned how to flirt with guys to get food and clothes. I had one offer to give me a place to stay...then he tried to rape me. I beat him up, of course. I was a lot stronger than he was.

"One day, I was in the market asking a guy if he could buy me some food when a lady said, 'A proper young lady shouldn't act like that.' She asked me where my parents were, and when I told her that I ran away and why, she took me in."

"Wow. So someone adopted you just like that? Lucky!"

"Yes, it would have been. She enrolled me in school, bought me clothes and I had my own room. I was really happy. Things were going well. My adopted mother bought me dresses, panties, and bras. They were all very nice and flattered me. Everyone told me I was beautiful."

"Somehow I think you're going to tell me Saotome showed up."

"Yes, he did. He was enraged and had a big shouting match with the woman. He said that there was no way ... " Ranma trailed off. She was about to say that her dad said there was no way he'd let his son act like a weak little sissy. "He wanted me back. Two months was the longest I had ever been apart from him. I apologized to him and told him it was my foster mother's idea to wear the girl's clothes and promised him I'd take them off and wear boy's clothes. I also told him I didn't want to leave. I didn't want to be on the road anymore on his stupid training trips. He slapped me in the face, and the lady called the police. Before he ran off, he said, 'I just went all over China to find a cure for your weakness and this is how you repay me?'" Ranma subsituted the word "curse" for "weakness".

"Was that about the time you went to Nerima on your own?"

Ranma forgot she told Akane's family she left him in China. She sighed. "No. He snuck into the house and kidnapped me."

"I'm not surprised."

Ranma didn't have a way to translate the true events that happened after her dad kidnapped her. Genma threatened to disown Ranma if he didn't marry one of Mr. Tendo's daughters. She thought quickly and said, "I went to Nerima hoping to find a relative or someone that could take me in. I figured your dad would know someone."

Akane smiled, "Hey, everything is okay. I'll protect you from your dad. I'm a martial artist."

Ranma smiled, "Want to spar?"

"I have a gi on, don't I?" Akane said, grinning.


	4. Two Girls and a Cupped Breast

Chapter 4 – Two Girls and a Cupped Breast

Akane looked at the other girl in front of her. She heard about the Saotome school from her father. Apparently the style involved aerial martial arts moves.

"Prepare yourself, Ranko." She said with a smile. They bowed and changed into their fighting stances.

Akane took the first move. She did a forward run, jumped off her left leg and and swung her foot upwards in an arc. Ranma moved aside. Akane's foot smashed through a wall behind her. She pulled her leg out and began to switch to a speed tactic. With a deep exhale, she jabbed quickly with her hands, but Ranma was dodging at the same incredible rate. After a couple of rounds of attempts, she bent over and breathed heavily. Sweat dripped off her forehead._ Can she read my moves?_ Akane thought to herself.

With renewed resolve, she tried again and again, but the redhead leaped into the air, did a somersault, and tapped Akane on the forehead with her finger. With a smile, she said, "1 Point."

Akane smirked, did a leg sweep, but Ranma jumped over it. She rolled into a standing position and felt a wind over her head as she ducked to avoid a punch.

Akane looked at the clock, "Looks like we're out of time. You beat me."

Ranma and Akane bowed towards each other. Akane wiped sweat from her forehead and smiled. "You're really good. It's a good thing you're not a boy."

Ranma felt her male pride hurt a little, "Why is that?"

"If I lost to a boy, I'd ..." Akane clenched her fists. "I'd train harder and defeat him for sure."

"What's the big deal about losing to a guy?" Ranma asked, raising an eyebrow and giving Akane a funny look.

"There's this sempai at school that has been chasing me around all year. He's a 3rd year student, and thinks he's some sort of Samurai. Anyway, he made a challenge to all of the boys at the school that none of them can date me unless they defeat me in battle."

Ranma laughed, "That has got to be the weirdest thing. Why doesn't he just ask you directly?"

Akane shrugged. "He has problems with reality. Because of him, every morning, I have to fight hordes of students before I can get to class."

"That sounds really embarrassing. I don't like to get that much attention."

"Me either. Let's hit the showers."

"Sh-showers?" Ranma gulped and shyly asked, "Don't you feel embarrassed being naked in front of others?"

Akane shook her head, "Well, no. I have two other sisters, after all. We took baths together, dressed, and so on. I don't see why there'd be anything to feel embarrassed about." She looked at Ranma sympathetically. "You traveled with your dad your whole life, right? You're not used to being around other women, I guess. Don't worry about it, okay?."

Ranma's mind turned to the thought of hot water changing her. Her eyes grew big and she panicked. What if she changed into a man in front of Akane? _I'll just have to make sure the water is cold enough!_

Akane led her to the women's changing room and unbelted her gi. She let the white cloth fall down around her ankles. Ranma's pulse quickened and her nipples stiffened. Akane looked at Ranma strangely. "Aren't you going to get undressed?"

Ranma turned red in the face.

"It's no big deal. Trust me, okay?"Akane said and grabbed the belt on Ranma's gi.

Ranma reflexively pushed her hands away and yelled, "What are you doing?"

Akane blushed and giggled, "I'm helping you get over your fear." She pulled off the belt quickly. Her eyes widened when she saw Ranma's breasts. She commented, "Holy cow. They're _huge_."

Ranma reflexively covered her breasts with her hands, but Akane wasn't going to have any of it. She forcefully pulled Ranma's gi down and onto the floor. "Come on.." She urged, grabbing the other girl's hand. "Stop being such a baby."

Ranma was towed into the shower with a timid protest, "Please don't... Akane... I'll go."

Akane let go, walked over to her shower and turned the knob to medium-hot and pulled it. Warm refreshing steamy water pelted her back. She cooed, "This isn't so bad, eh?"

Ranma sighed but tried to smile agreeably, despite her embarrassment. She shyly walked towards a shower nozzle with her hands covering her breasts. She turned the shower knob to the approximate middle setting and fearfully turned on the water. _Good. Just the right temperature, _she thought. She leaned back and let the water cascade over her soft white shoulders and down the slopes of her large breasts. She worked her fingers through her hair and grabbed a bottle of shampoo. She stepped away from the stream of water and lathered her hair.

Akane wet her own hair. She grabbed some soap and lathered it up in her hands. "So, back home, is there someone you like?"

Ranma shook her head and said, "No. All I knew were old friends of my father or Chinese tour guides."

"Eh? Chinese tour guides?" Akane said in surprise, then teased, "Are Chinese tour guides good looking?"

Ranma answered the question seriously, "My father traveled all over China looking for training grounds. Sometimes we needed help finding them, so we used guides."

"So, does that mean you haven't dated a boy yet?"

Ranma sighed ruefully, "My father would kill me, for starters. It would be a threat to my masculinity. When my breasts came in, I couldn't pretend to be a boy as easily anymore. Boys started asking me to go have tea with them. Then I found out what that meant after I said 'yes' to one of them. My dad laid into me at our next training session after he found out." She leaned back and let the cool water rinse out her hair. The soap washed out and cascaded down her slick glistening breasts to her perfect pink areolas.

Akane noticed with some envy how perfect Ranma's figure was. She lifted her own breasts in her hands and looked down at them. She thought, _Mine really haven't grown at all since last year. _She focused on the warm water and lathered up. After rinsing herself off, she continued the conversation, "I'm sure you'll find a boy in Nerima. There are plenty that go to my school. I can't stand them though. I'm pinning my hopes on finding the right guy in college."

Ranma thought about school. She could make friends with a boy in class, but what if she changed sex in class in front of everyone? It seemed that cold water followed her like a magnet. She tried to explain to her father how much easier it was to stay a girl most of the time, but he saw that as defeatism. "Stop being such a weak little sissy, Ranma." Her father would say. Ranma would reply, "But you stay as a panda all of the time, pops. Isn't that the same thing?" Then she'd get more "training" for her defiance. She purged the thoughts as best she could. _There's no sense in rehashing the past. He never understood my feelings. _She grabbed some soap and did a quick job of washing and rinsing off her body. She pushed the nozzle on the water and was about to go grab her towel.

Akane stared at her.

Ranma self-consciously asked, "What?"

"You're not seriously going to leave the shower without conditioning your hair are you?"

"Oh right." Ranma said. "I'm sorry, I'm used to bathing in the woods." She pulled a bottle off of a shelf and read the directions. She looked doubtfully at Akane and asked, holding the bottle up, "So I just dab some of this in my hair and let it stay in?"

Akane rolled her eyes and said, "Here, I'll show you." She turned off her shower and walked over.

Ranma's thoughts were perilously close to overload as the warm, wet, and steamy Akane grabbed the bottle of conditioner from her. Ranma could feel the young woman's body heat from where she was standing. Akane squirted conditioner on her hand and started to work it into Ranma's hair. She smiled, "Just sit still, okay? You have to work this stuff into all of your hair, not just the scalp."

Ranma smiled. She liked having someone take care of her. Akane's breasts touched her arm several times, causing Ranma to get excited. She closed her eyes so she could calm herself down, but the sensations were too much. Heat started creeping through her body. Akane squirted some more conditioner on her hands and worked more into Ranma's red hair. "You look like you're enjoying this." She giggled.

Ranma wanted to touch the agitated spot between her legs. It was like an itch that needed to be scratched. She started to feel tears building up in her eyes. It was torture feeling that way and not being able to fix it.

Akane commanded,"Now rinse."

Ranma opened her eyes and saw Akane standing a few inches from her. Her cheeks turned rosy and she turned around to pull the knob. The cool water sprayed both of them. Akane rinsed her hands off in Ranma's shower. Ranma was relieved to find the cold water took the edge off of the heat she was feeling. Ranma finished rinsing her hair and turned off the water.

"Thanks for your help." Ranma sighed dreamily.

Akane laughed. "It's no big deal." She went off to her own shower to finish conditioning her own hair.

Ranma grabbed a towel and rubbed herself down until she was reasonably dry. She wrapped it around herself and went back into the changing room. Her thoughts kept returning to a wet Akane and she felt a warm tingle. _What's wrong with me? I wonder if I have a fever? I'm too scared to ask anyone._

Akane walked in to join her and let her towel drop to the floor. She opened up her locker and said happily, "I feel refreshed."

Ranma felt guilty about how weird she was feeling. She hid her face in shame as another tingling feeling came from her crotch. It was almost aching. Her skin was hot and her breathing increased. "S-so do I."

Akane took her panties out of the locker and walked over to the trash. She peeled off a pantie liner and put a fresh one in. Ranma curiously looked at what Akane was doing. Akane noticed and said, "Do you need one? I have some more if you do."

"What are they?" Ranma asked, her eyes trailing down to Akane's crotch. A trickle of warm moisture ran down Ranma's thigh. She hoped she wasn't peeing on herself.

Akane said, slightly embarrassed. "For your period. Haven't you had yours yet?"

Ranma squirmed and started to get really agitated. She shook her head, trying to focus on the conversation, but it was no use. She was going crazy with excitement. She shook her head negatively at Akane, trying to refocus on the conversation.

Akane slipped her panties on and asked, "Are you okay?"

"I don't know." Ranma cried, this time with tears in her eyes. "I think maybe I'm sick or something."

Akane nodded, "You were out in the rain without an umbrella. I'm not surprised." She wrapped her bra strap around her chest backwards with the clasp in front. With a deft ministration of her fingers, she connected the ends together, turned it around and looped her arms in.

Ranma stood up. Her legs were shaky. "Maybe you're right. I should go lie down."

"I'll have Kasumi bring you some hot tea." Akane offered. "I have a brush and a hair dryer you can use in my room."

Ranma shrugged, "I can just put my hair in a pigtail."

Akane approached Ranma and lifted the ends of her hair to look at it. "Your ends are split. You really need to dry it properly and take better care of it."

"You're nagging me." Ranma smirked.

"I guess I am, a little." Akane said sheepishly, "Anyway, let's go to my room."

Ranma began to worry that she'd never find a chance to change back into a man at this rate.


	5. Red and Silky

**Author's notes:**

**Sorry for the incredibly long time in coming. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 5 – Red and Silky**

Akane walked into the kitchen with Ranma. Kasumi fussed with a lily she was arranging in a vase. Noticing the two girls, she wiped her hands on her apron and said, "Oh my. Please try not to get the floor wet. I just mopped."

This prompted Ranma to look down at the floor to verify that she was dripping. While leaning over, her hair dripped more water on the floor. She blushed, and said, "Sorry!"

"Could you make us some tea, Onee-chan?" Akane asked, "I want to make our guest feel at home."

"Of course." Kasumi replied.

Akane grabbed Ranma's hand and said, "We'll be up in my room." They bounded upstairs. The rain outside could be heard better on the second floor. Ranma figured old houses like that didn't mask sound as well as the newer, more western style houses did. After a jaunt down the hallway and a turn to the right, they stopped by a door. It had a little wooden duck with "Akane" written out in Romaji on it. Ranma touched it with her slender finger and said, "Cute!"

"Arigato. Kasumi made me that," Akane said with a light tinge to her cheeks, then added with an apologetic bow, "I haven't had a chance to clean my room, so please excuse the mess." Akane opened the door and ushered the other girl in.

The first thing Ranma noticed was the room was decorated in a martial arts theme. A bokken leaned against a disheveled bed. Posters of martial artists hung on the wall. Various free weights were either on the floor or on a rack near the closet. A few body building magazines were strewn over a chair. The only thing that seemed _feminine_ was Akane's bed. It had pictures of little animals on the blanket. She had to appreciate the girl's sense of style; it wasn't far from her own tastes. Akane started looking around her room for her grooming kit.

Ranma wandered around the room, browsing through Akane's things. There was a martial arts trophy on a dresser. Curious, she tilted it to get a good look at the label. Akane was 1st place in a kenpo tournament a year ago, apparently. There were also some pictures of her with friends from school and her family next to where the trophy was.

"What level are you, Akane?"

"In kenpo?" Akane asked, rifling through a drawer.

"Yes."

"4th Dan."

"I see." Ranma said softly. Her mind wandered as she peered at the window. There were a thousand dots of rain running down the glass. The weather outside hadn't let up. There was something serene about the sound of the drops hitting the glass, but looking down at her body, she couldn't help but think rain was only a catalyst for her curse. _'I wish my father didn't force me into this,'_ she sighed, _'This family doesn't deserve to be lied to. I didn't want anyone to see me like this. I'm so ashamed.'_

"Have you ever used a hair dryer before?" Akane asked, changing the subject while inspecting the hair dryer's nozzle.

Ranma shook her head and said, fingering her damp hair, "There really wasn't time for learning that kind of stuff on the road. Dad taught me how to tie my hair into a pigtail so I could keep it out of my face."

"You shouldn't let your father tell you how to manage hair," Akane said, making a face, "Anyway, it's easy. I'll show you the right way to do it."

"Okay."

"Please, sit on my bed, first."

Ranma eyed the hair dryer and said, "Does it get really hot? It's not going to hurt, is it?"

"No, not at all. It's actually really pleasant."

Ranma sat on the edge of Akane's bed and uncontrollably blushed. She was very embarrassed; being pampered by a strange girl on false pretenses felt wrong, somehow. She wondered if there was any way to back out and tell the Tendos the truth before this got out of hand.

Akane sat down next to her and plugged her hair dryer in. It roared to life and started blowing warm air loudly. She edged closer and said, "Okay. Lean your head forward."

Ranma did so. She didn't know what to expect, so she felt nervous and shaky. She pulled her knees together and fidgeted.

Akane rolled her eyes in irritation and groused, "Honestly, Ranko, I told you this is not going to hurt. Please try to relax, okay?" She grabbed some hair and pulled it down, so that it dangled in scarlet wavy locks. Afterwards, she ran her fingers through to separate it and untangle it a little. The hair was soft in her fingers. She smiled and said, "Your hair is so pretty, Ranko-chan."

"Arigato." Ranko replied softly with rosy cheeks. Her feminine pride swelled slightly.

Akane focused on the top of Ranma's head and sank her brush into the spaces between hair around Ranma's scalp. She turned the brush slightly and lifted it. This caused Ranma's roots and scalp to become more accessible. She aimed the dryer there. She raised her voice above the blow dryer, explaining, "You always want to dry the top first, so the water there doesn't drip on the rest of the hair."

Ranma nodded and stared at her lap, since it was the only thing she could see. As Akane moved the dryer around, the warmth and the smell of her conditioner made her relax somewhat. Akane gently separated a lock from below Ranma's chin. She deftly held it in place with her brush and moved the blow dryer up and down each portion. Ranma's smiled dreamily, enjoying the feel of alternating sensations of warmth and dampness. Akane continued pulling more and more hair down and drying it carefully. When she was done with the sides and front hair, she said, "Please turn." She grabbed Ranma's shoulders gently and showed her where and how she wanted the smaller girl to sit. She sat on her knees behind Ranma. "Please lift your head now, Ranko-chan."

"H-hai." Ranma answered obediently and tilted her head back.

Akane pulled red hair up from the back of Ranma's head with her brush and positioned the hair dryer underneath. Ranma's head bobbed slightly with each gentle tug on her hair.

Ranma shed a tear for the kindness Akane was showing her. It was the first time ever that someone groomed her. She wiped her eye with the back of her hand. Luckily for her, they were hidden behind locks of wavy red hair. She choked out, "Arigato, Akane."

Akane tilted her head curiously as she finished drying Ranma's hair. She ran her soft bristled brush through it slowly. The sensation of the bristles massaging her scalp brought back some of the tingles she was feeling earlier in the shower. Her nipples pressed against the rough fabric of her robe. Kasumi knocked on the door and let herself in, startling Ranma out of her embarrassing thoughts.

Kasumi had a tray with teacups and a steaming kettle. "Here is your tea, sis," she said, walking towards the two girls on the bed. She didn't see her feet very well due to the tray and accidentally tripped on a fold in the carpet. Ranma grabbed a pillow and shielded herself from the flying kettle which tumbled over and spilled hot water all over both girls.

"Ow! Hot hot hot," Akane cried, wincing from the pain in her lap.

"I'm so sorry, sis. I'll get you some ointment." Kasumi said, setting the tray down on Akane's desk. She rushed out of the room in a hurry.

Akane grimaced from the pain and slid open her robe, showing off her pink tender thighs. She bent over and inspected it closely. She muttered, "It's just a superficial burn. Nothing too bad."

Ranma tossed the wet pillow aside and nearly cried in relief. Her secret was still safe. She looked at Akane's thighs and felt her skin start to get warm. She looked away. "I'm sorry for getting your pillow wet," then lied, "My skin is very sensitive and burns very easily. I couldn't let that water hit me."

Akane shook her head, "No, it's okay. I'm just glad you're alright. There are some spare pillows in the attic, anyway."

Kasumi returned with the ointment and handed it to Akane with another apology. Akane told her not to worry and shooed her out. She grinned at Ranma and said, "She forgets I'm not a little girl anymore."

Ranma smiled in return and flipped her silky red hair over to one shoulder and said, "I wouldn't mind being babied a little by an older sister...or a mother. I think I may be jealous."

"Hey, cheer up," Akane said, recognizing the depressed tone Ranma had. "It's not all its cracked up to be. I mean...I'm constantly being underestimated by everyone in my family. My dad doesn't train me or take me seriously in martial arts. Kasumi doesn't let me do anything around the house, especially cook. And Nabiki bullies me and tries to get me to do things I don't want to do through bribery or blackmail."

Ranma sighed, "Akane, I guess I shouldn't have pitied myself in front of you like that. I am just unhappy with my situation, and I'm really worried about my future. I've never had any other family other than my brother and my father. I don't know if dad even told mom about my adoption."

"I'm sorry, Ranko-chan." Akane said, touching Ranma's shoulder, "It will get better. Maybe daddy can let you live here with us."

"I appreciate that, but I should live with my mother, if she'll have me. I never got to know her, so it's possible that she won't accept me. I'd like to keep the option open to stay here if that happens. Would that be okay?"

Akane said, "I'll ask dad. I can't imagine him objecting since you and I will be sisters, practically soon."

"Thanks, Akane. You're a real friend."

Akane hugged Ranma from behind and said, "It's a martial artist's duty to protect the weak."

Ranma pouted and said, "Since when am I weak?"

Akane scratched the back of her head and admitted, "Okay, so you beat me in our match. I am sorry, but when I see you looking so pretty and petite, it's hard to think of you as tough. Personally, I'd use the word 'adorable'."

Ranma blushed furiously and said meekly, "Do you really think I'm adorable?"

"Yes! That gives me a good idea, too. I have a few things I can loan you. Some really cute stuff. It's not my style, but on you..."

"No, anything but that." Ranma groaned, but Akane wouldn't listen. She already was going through some drawers and pulling out some clothes.

Akane held up a silk nightie and said, "You can wear this one tonight." Then she produced a yellow sundress and added, "This one could be for when your mom comes over tomorrow."

Ranma kicked herself mentally. Her mother wouldn't have any memory of a young girl named Saotome Ranko. She hadn't thought out her plan very far in advance, and it caused her to panic slightly. When Nodoka gets the phone call inviting her over, she would have to come up with a plausible story, or disappear completely. She bit her thumb in thought. '_I'm going to have to call mom, somehow as Ranma and tell her that dad adopted my girl form, just like I told the Tendos. But that won't hold her or the Tendos off for long - or mom for that matter._' She frowned in consternation.

Akane laid out a jumper and a t-shirt to wear underneath. What bothered Ranma was how the shirt had the words "Boy Crazy" written on them in glittery letters. She was just about to object when a wet ball of fur pressed against the bedroom window. She almost squealed in fright, before she realized what it was. It waved a sign with wet, smeared lettering that read, "Meet me behind the dojo." and disappeared.


	6. Pride and Cowardice

Chapter 6 - Pride and Cowardice

Ranma stood in front of a mirror. She turned from side to side. Reluctantly, she slipped on the t-shirt with the glittery lettering. She made a face and thought incredulously, '_Me? Boy crazy? That's a laugh._'

"Well?" Akane asked.

"I'm don't know about the shirt," Ranma answered, pulling the shirt back over her head.

Akane apologized with a smile, "Same here. I prefer something uh... less..."

Ranma held the shirt up to Akane, flashed a smile and teased, "Glittery?"

Akane chuckled, "Maybe." She stood up and looked out the window. "Anyway, dad bought it for me the week of mom's funeral. So there's no way I'd refuse it."

Ranma looked at the shirt and said, "I see."

"This might suit you better, " Akane replied, holding out a pale pink blouse, "...but I'll want it back."

Ranma accepted the baby-doll top from Akane and slipped it on. She flipped her hair out and looked in the mirror. The first thing she noticed was how the combination somehow made her seem more cheerful. She liked it, but thought, '_So pink...Dad is going to hate me if I wear this._'

Akane said, "You look very cute in that."

"Thanks, but I think that is what kind of scares me. Dad might get upset if he sees me being so unmanly." Ranma said in a depressed tone, then added, pointing at the window, "If it's all the same to you, I'd like to go outside and see if I can find my panda. I really appreciate all of the trouble you've gone through to help me."

"No, no trouble at all, and If your dad gets mad at you for wearing pink," Akane snorted derisively and shook her fist, "I'll teach him a lesson." She relaxed and looked at Ranma curiously, "Do you want me to help you find Panda-kun?"

"Uh, no thanks," Ranma replied, fidgeting slightly, "He's very shy. I don't want you to scare him off."

Akane looked at the raindrops trickling down the window glass. "If you say so. It looks like the rain is letting up a little, but you better take my umbrella, just in case. I'd hate to see that hairstyle of yours get wet."

"Where is the umbrella?"

"It's near the door."

Ranma padded to the door. There was a bamboo tube attached to a coat rack. In the tube was an umbrella. She slid it out carefully and examined it. The handle was wooden with sunflower patterns. The cloth was yellow with pictures of little white ducks on it. Ranma giggled a little, in spite of herself. "Arigato, Tendo." She said mirthfully.

Akane bowed in return and said, "Doumo."

Ranma left Akane's room and found her way to the doorway nearest to the dojo. It was still sprinkling rain outside, so she pushed on one of the duck's heads on the umbrella's handle and it popped open due to a spring-loaded mechanism. It was very dark outside. She found that if she walked towards the dojo, a sensor automatically turned on a floodlight so she could see.

A lump formed in her throat as anxiety over her appearance filled her. She knew her father would be upset. She dreaded confronting him dressed the way she was, and with makeup. The last time she was so girly, her father splashed hot water on her and kicked her out of the house into the busy streets of Tokyo. Ranma was disgraced and humiliated. The people walking by would stare and a few would openly call (formerly her, now him) a pervert. Having nowhere to go, he ran into an alleyway and cried his eyes out. As fate would have it, an old lady dumped cold water out of a window and it landed on him, reverting him back to his female form. Nobody could call _her_ a pervert when she was a woman, but it didn't stop her from feeling anger towards society for chastising her when things like that happened. It was her idiot father's fault she was in that situation. He should be the one being yelled at.

Ranma decided she needed to go home. She wiped her lipstick off with a handkerchief then waited until after dark before trying to go back. The door was unlocked. She went inside and saw her father passed out on the floor with a bottle of sake. Not taking any chances, she went into her room and changed into her gender neutral silk Chinese outfit and curled up into a ball on her futon. That was the last time she wore anything as feminine as what she had on currently.

Just thinking about those days in the city caused her to have a panic attack. She thought, '_What if he leaves me for good this time?' _Another part of her said, '_Stupid! Stupid! Stop being such a sissy. This isn't your fault. You didn't do anything. Just explain this to dad and he'll understand. He hasn't had a drink in a few days. He only gets like that when he drinks.'_

She took a deep breath and exhaled. A light from a window reflected off of the fog from her breath. It was dark, cold and the pelting sounds of the raindrops felt like a bad omen. Her wooden shoes had perpendicular blocks on the bottom which gave her some extra height normally, but in the muck, they sank into the mud. Each step in the mud made a moist sucking noise.

When she arrived at the dojo, she saw a muddy furry leg sticking out from around the corner. It was clearly the hind leg of a panda. The air smelled like wet fur and sake. The sake was an even worse omen. She fearfully came around the corner and ended up face to face with her father in the form of a giant panda. His squinty eyes moved up and down her slowly. Then he became angry, kneed her in the solar plexus, causing her to double over, then took a wooden sign and beat her over the head with it. Her vision wavered, and she lost consciousness. He slung her over his shoulder and entered the dojo.

Ranma woke up on the floor next to her father. He was back in human form and pacing back and forth. Ranma tried to get up. Pain shot through her head, and she said, "Ow." and rubbed the sore spot where the sign hit her. She sat up and grimaced at him. "Why did you hit me?"

"Are you _trying _to piss me off?"

She looked away and said, "No." The heat of her anger burned her cheeks.

Genma huffed angrily and seethed, "Then why did you tell them to call your mother? I told you what she'd do if she found out about you! As if that wasn't bad enough, I saw you upstairs playing dress-up like a fairy princess as though nothing was wrong. You will pay for this, Ranma!" His battle aura flared bright red. He grabbed the girl by the straps of her jumper.

Genma's arm drew back. Ranma shielded her face in anticipation and pleaded, "P-please don't, pops." She started shaking and she felt warmth trickle down her leg. Before she could say anything else, Genma punched her with incredible force, causing her to fly across the dojo and into a wall, splintering it on impact. The pain was blinding. She slumped over like a rag doll.

"Rotten good for nothing son of mine!" He yelled, grinding his teeth in fury and choked out, "You aren't going to cheat me out of my retirement! You were supposed to marry one of Tendo's daughters. How is that ever going to happen if you keep dressing up like this? What will your mother think about all of this? No son of mine would ever allow this to happen."

Ranma's face was numb and she tasted copper. She looked down at her jumper and at the small warm wet spot. She covered it with her hand to hide it. She didn't need to give him another reason to humiliate her. She cried, "I _am _your son."

Genma looked down at the girl cowering in front of him. Part of him wanted to keep on hitting her until she begged him to stop or he felt satisfied. She had tears running down her face and her small hands shielded her. His heart softened at a completely unrelated thought... '_He said he was my son. Maybe there was hope for him yet.'_ Yes, he would shape his son to be a man. His mood lightened. He scowled and said, "Go clean yourself up. Remember the plan."

Ranma wiped her eyes and said, "Hai." She leaned over to try to stand, but she felt dizzy. Screwing her face up in determination, she tried again, but failed to stabilize herself enough. She fell backwards and hit her head against the wall. She screwed her face up in frustration.

"Completely useless." Genma muttered and held his rough hand out to Ranma to help her up. Ranma looked at it like it was poisonous, but grabbed it anyway. The minute she stood up, she pulled hers away from his. She pouted angrily and grabbed her umbrella. She wanted to tell him that she hated him. She wanted to say _something _so that the bile would stop rising in her throat at her own cowardice and hurt pride. She wondered if she'd always let him bully her around. She pictured herself years from then, being beaten and bruised. Her lip quivered and she mumbled, "I can't let this go on."

Ranma pointed her umbrella at Genma and shouted, "I've changed my mind. I'm not going to do it."

Genma sized Ranma up and said, matter-of-factly, "Yes, you are."

"No, I won't!"

"Fine, go prance around in your sissy clothes and play with dolls with Tendo's daughter. Maybe I was wrong about you. Maybe you _are_ incurable. _Maybe _I should go find a _proper_ heir. Why am I wasting my time with a worthless girl when I could be training a man amongst men?"

"You bastard. It's not my fault I'm dressed like this! I asked you to get me some hot water when we arrived here, but no. You are the reason I'm like this," The red-haired girl pointed out angrily, "As long as we're talking about it, it's your fault from the beginning that I change into a girl in the first place. You _pushed_ me into that spring."

Genma pushed his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose. "Oh here we go again. So it's my fault you didn't dodge my attack back at Jusenkyo. Ranma, you have nobody but yourself to blame for that. As for when we showed up, I admit, it was my idea. It's easier to stay away from hot water than cold. Naturally, you'd have fewer chances for your curse to be discovered that way. Once you marry Tendo's daughter, he won't be able to do anything about it. It's the only way. He'd never let you marry his daughters if he found out my son is a sex changing _freak_."

"Freak?" Ranma yelled incredulously, feeling the sting of the insult and cried angrily, "How _dare _you accuse me of being a freak when you turn into a smelly fat panda! At least I'm human."

Genma took a step towards her menacingly and said, "Don't you dare compare our curses. I didn't become a flower arranging homosexual. You did. I have a theory, Ranma. Maybe you're a girl because of the times you cried, clung to your mother, and acted like a sniveling sissy, hmm? It's divine judgment. You're weak and pathetic."

The insults were digging deeply into Ranma's psyche. She looked down at her small hands and delicate arms. They did seem small and frail. The umbrella felt heavy and began to dip slightly. Some part of her realized what her dad was doing. He was trying to break her down and make her feel small. She allowed her confidence to return and held the handle tighter. She scowled and said, "You taught me once that martial artists protect the weak, dad. Well, here I am! You say _I'm_ weak. So why aren't you protecting me? You only insult me because deep in your heart you know that _you're_ the failure. You've never protected anyone but yourself."

Genma growled. He channeled his ki energy into his hand and swatted the umbrella away with such force that it embedded itself into the wall. Ranma squeaked and jumped away from him into a corner. She fearfully looked around for an escape, but the entrance was too far. She cursed under her breath. She would have to make a stand. The most she thought she could hope for was to get a few good hits in, but it was worth it, because she was sick and tired of the punishment. She threw herself into a relaxed stance, faced her father and said, "You think that scares me? I'm not afraid of you."

Genma cracked his knuckles and advanced closer. His face was reddening with rage.

"Besides, If you hit me, you'll only show what a coward you are! Look at how much bigger you are than me!" Ranma shouted. She held her hands in front of her defensively and said, voice quavering, "One step closer and I'm going to tell mom _everything_. I mean it!"

Genma hesitated then said, "Your mom has nothing to do with this. This is a fight amongst men."

"Amongst men, pops? _Men_?" Tears ran down Ranma's face. She pointed at herself and yelled, "I'm barely hanging onto what's left of my male side, pops, but only for your sake. Look at me! Do I look like a man to you?"

"I can eat bamboo and shit panda droppings, Ranma, but I know who I am. You're not a woman any more than I belong in a zoo. Prepare yourself."

Ranma snapped. She pointed a finger at Genma and shouted, "All you are is a sad little man with a fear of women. You ran away from mom, like the coward you are!"

Genma swung his fist at Ranma's cheek, but she dodged it. She was a blur of movement. Ranma's expression was calm. She said, "I won't allow you to hit me anymore, you fat drunk."

Genma laughed, "Oh really? A frail little princess like you is going to stop me?"

Suddenly Ranma leaped into the air and thrust her foot out at Genma's crotch with the force of a hammer. He doubled over, unable to speak or breathe. While he was stunned, she extended her elbow out and smashed it into Genma's kneecap, dislocating it quite painfully. Genma was incapacitated, rolling over on the floor in pain.

"Yes. I will."

Genma grabbed his knee and popped it painfully back into place. He screamed in pain. After a couple of deep breaths, he saw spots in front of his eyes. Ranma kicked him in the head, and he fell down unconscious. She walked over to the bathroom and returned with a bucket of cold water then splashed the old man with it.

"I loved you and all you've ever done was make me feel horrible and hate myself. Now you are going to know what it means to be pushed into being something you're not." Ranma said, barely able to stop pouting and shaking from pent up emotions. She took a cleansing breath and looked around the room.

A phone sat on a small table near a softly glowing lamp.

Ranma walked toward it and took a deep breath. She picked up the receiver and dialed the operator. Someone answered, "Moshi moshi."

"Please connect me to Ueno Zoo."


End file.
